Le renard
by Laemia
Summary: "L'important, c'est pas le nombre fois où on se voit, mais le nombre de fois où on pense les uns aux autres ! J'ai pas raison ?" Olette n'avait pas encore soufflé mot. "C'est l'histoire du renard et du petit prince..." dit-elle. AkuRoku.


Le Repaire sentait le renfermé, le cuir usé et le sel des glaces à l'eau de mer. Toutes ces odeurs, leur mélange, évoquerait pour toujours au groupe de quatre adolescents les jours d'été, à paresser dans cet endroit rien qu'à eux.

L'un d'eux, Pence, leva soudain la tête vers le plafond sale, pensif, l'air vraiment préoccupé par la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser.

« Hey, vous pensez qu'on sera ensemble pour toujours ? »

Ce fut Hayner, chef auto-proclamé du groupe, qui lui répondit, désinvoltement.

« Nan. C'est ça, grandir, non ? »

Sa réponse jeta un froid, malgré la température étouffante. Roxas, le dernier garçon du groupe, baissa les yeux au sol. Grandir, c'était se séparer des gens auxquels on tenait ? Etait-ce réellement inévitable ?

Son cœur se pinça à cette idée. Il n'aimerait pas oublier ses amis, vraiment, ni les perdre de vue. Rien que ce fait lui paraissait, en cet instant, inconcevable. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu – et vivraient encore !

Si ?

« Allez, faites pas cette tête ! lança Hayner à la cantonnade. L'important, c'est pas le nombre fois où on se voit, mais le nombre de fois où on pense les uns aux autres ! J'ai pas raison ? »

Il était rare de l'entendre prononcer d'aussi sages paroles. Roxas se demanda s'il y avait réfléchi auparavant, ou s'il improvisait.

A côté de Pence, Olette n'avait pas encore soufflé mot. Une fine goutte d'eau aromatisée coula le long de sa glace délaissée jusque son index, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Finalement, elle entrouvit les lèvres pour murmurer d'un air triste :

« C'est l'histoire du renard et du petit prince... »

Les garçons lui renvoyèrent un regard perplexe. Elle soupira, agacée de devoir expliquer une évidence, et par conséquent ruiner le moment.

« Le petit prince, répéta-t-elle. C'est un conte.

-Ouais, et alors ? »

L'adolescente prit une grande inspiration, puis commença à résumer la partie de l'histoire qui les intéressait :

« Un jour, le petit prince rencontre un renard, qui lui demande de l'apprivoiser.

-Pourquoi faire ? demanda Pence. C'est sauvage, un renard.

-Et ça ne parle pas non plus, fit remarquer Olette en roulant des yeux. C'est un _conte_ , Pence. Bref, le petit prince se demande la même chose que toi, en fait. Alors, le renard explique qu' _apprivoiser_ signifie _créer des liens_. Que pour le moment, le petit prince lui est indifférent, et inversement, mais que, s'ils s'apprivoisent mutuellement, ils seront _spéciaux_ l'un pour l'autre.

-Mais ça me répond pas, fit observer son ami. Pourquoi il demande ça ?

-Parce qu'il s'ennuie. Il passe ses journées à chasser les poules, et à éviter les hommes. Il est seul. Mais alors, si le petit prince l'apprivoise, rien que le bruit de son pas le rendra heureux. Ensuite, tous les jours, le petit prince vient s'asseoir près du renard, à la même heure, et ils s'apprivoisent mutuellement. Mais au final, le petit prince doit poursuivre son aventure...

-Comme nous, quand on grandira » fit observer Hayner.

Olette hocha la tête, presque étonnée qu'il ait écouté, et même saisit le sens de son discours.

« Comment est-ce que ça se finit ? questionna Roxas du bout des lèvres. Ils s'en vont chacun de leur côté, et c'est tout ?

-Eh bien, le renard est très triste. Alors le petit prince ne comprend pas. A quoi cela lui a-t-il servi d'être apprivoisé, puisqu'il est si triste du départ de son ami ? Il n'y gagne rien ! Sauf que, rétorque le renard, il y gagne, à cause de la couleur des champs de blé. »

Pence pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Je ne comprends pas...

-Eh bien, le petit prince est blond, comme les champs de blé qui sont dorés. Chaque fois que le renard verra un champ de blé, il songera à son ami, et sera heureux d'y penser. »

Roxas saisissait l'idée générale, cependant...

« Les souvenirs rendant si heureux que ça ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-On verra quand on sera grands, je suppose, marmonna Olette. C'est une jolie pensée à laquelle se raccrocher, cependant.

-Ouais, on se f'ra plein de souvenirs ! renchérit Hayner. On aura rien à regretter comme ça, pas vrai ?

-Oh, j'sais pas si j'ai très envie de me souvenir de ta tronche !

-Et moi de la tienne, mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix !

-Hey, ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

L'atmosphère revenue à la normale, Roxas s'autorisa un rire, le cœur léger. Il ne se faisait plus de souci.

Tant qu'on pensera les uns aux autres, hein ?

Dehors, derrière le rideau qui marquait l'entrée du repaire, un Simili souriait d'un sourire sans joie. La couleur de sa chevelure évoquait la fourrure auburn du renard, et ses yeux, brillants, verts, en rappelaient sans doute la sournoiserie qu'on lui prêtait.

Son prince à lui se trouvait proche et hors d'atteinte à la fois. Et sa mémoire ne l'aiderait pas. Les fins d'après-midi en haut de la tour... Loin, si loin.

Ah, lui aussi ne demandait qu'à se faire apprivoiser, il est vrai ! Il n'était pas certain que le souvenir soit aussi doux que ce que le conte voulait leur faire croire. Le souvenir évoquait toujours l'absence, le manque de cette personne... Et par conséquent, un souvenir pouvait rendre fou de douleur.

Et s'il passait près d'un champs, le son du vent dans les blés le ferait sans doute pleurer.


End file.
